gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smurfynz/Archives/2014-09
Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Talk:Missions in GTA Online page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 04:13, August 31, 2014 (UTC) GTA Online 1.16 Payouts The page is not necessary, sorry if you wasted your time. You can add to the Missions in GTA Online page, as well as the Grand Theft Auto V/Title Update Notes page. Leo68 (talk) 05:54, September 1, 2014 (UTC) It is one of two final missions, both unlocked at Rank 81. Also, remember to add signatures when posting on talk pages. Leo68 (talk) 06:50, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Noted re the 1.16 payouts table page - happy for that to be deleted and have incorporated it into the main missions page. (unsigned - by me) As far as the On Maneuvers mission: (image removed to cleanup talk page) img.photobucket.com/albums/v260/smurfynz/Forums/DSC00275-1.jpg Payout maximum also directly corresponds to a Rank 65 mission. Smurfynz (talk) 07:03, September 1, 2014 (UTC) It does not show opens at rank it just shows rating, from, opens at rank etc. it only shows half of the table. Leo68 (talk) 20:00, September 1, 2014 (UTC) What? Perhaps you need a wider screen? Go to the photobucket link then. On second thoughts, heres a cropped version to show the right hand side of the image on standard resolution (non-widescreen) browsers... (image removed to cleanup talk page) img.photobucket.com/albums/v260/smurfynz/Forums/DSC00275a.jpg Hope that helps. I don't have a character between 65 and 81 to absolutely prove this to you. My Aim-assist profile has both slots over Rank 250 and my free-aim profile is still under 20. Smurfynz (talk) 10:10, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Spammer Thanks for the heads up. I've warned them and I'm in the process of reporting it. Leo68 (talk) 07:26, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Cheers Smurfynz (talk) 07:31, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Coasting I've taken a look, made a few minor edits but the page is in order. To my standards, I don't know about admin or higher. Leo68 (talk) 07:43, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Cheers. Smurfynz (talk) 08:11, September 4, 2014 (UTC) LocoGoonz CREW Could you please stop removing Da Cartel Loco Goonz from allies and enemies thank you. (anonymous unsigned user) No, YOU need to stop adding online CREW content to official Rockstar content. Smurfynz (talk) 08:42, September 4, 2014 (UTC) it seems fine, I am still working on the page, most of the people who have wikia their crews have done it aswell, how can I lock my page after I am done? This is a public wiki, you cannot lock "your" page. Examples of proper Crew pages: Crews/Amityvile Crews/The_Agency Crews/The_Nortenos Crew/Media_Lens Leon has given you some advice on your talk page about getting it moved but I would suggest you start again since you have used teh incorrect (NPC gang) template. Smurfynz (talk) 09:06, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Hey Smurfynz. I know we never met before but Cloudkit cannot block the vandal that attacked Fernando Martinez's page. I would highly recommend you report it to LS11sVaultBoy because he's dealt with Captainpoopyface and he's a sockpuppet vandal. This is his second time sockpuppeting meaning he should be reported immediately. ( ) 06:11, September 6, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 No problem and if you report is to LS11sVaultBoy, tell him that Captainpoopyface returned and is sockpuppetting for the second time. A global block for Captainpoopyface would do him for good, so don't forget to add those in. If you need me for anything else, I'm here. ( ) 06:47, September 6, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Crews/Da_Cartel_Loco_Goonz ok thanks crazy person User:ArticleEditorGuy I feel harassed by you. User:ArticleEditorGuy RE: ArticleEditorGuy I can't unblock him because he is a sock puppet. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 07:24, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Adder spawn why dont u prove to me it doesnt spawn, y is it down to me, none of the so called 4 users have got any evidence wat so ever, and trying once is not evidence,,, before you do anything! Monkeypolice188 (talk) 15:47, September 19, 2014 (UTC) User Hey Smurfynz. I'm sorry I missed it all. I'm very disappointed that he came back and started a huge edit war, leading to an infinite block after I done warned him about his behavior three times, along with trying to calm him down and feel better. Some people never learn I guess. At least everything is resolved. ( ) 18:50, September 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 He's 14 I think. He has a behavior problem, which I also have, however I learned to control mines. But anyway, thanks for notifying me about the incident. ( ) 21:33, September 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh you have a daughter? ( ) 22:10, September 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 On his user page he states he is 16. RainingPain17 (talk) 22:15, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Adder Monkeypolice188 has gave me proof that the Adder can spawn in Portola Drive in GTA Online (see my talk page for the photo). RainingPain17 (talk) 18:58, September 19, 2014 (UTC) i have not replicated the adder to look like the spawn, my friends had to destroy the window to get in, if you want proof that the adder spawned without another adder ill get my enus super diamond in the picture, its gold, it doesnt spawn in gold, and you can customize it without purchasing itMonkeypolice188 (talk) 10:40, September 20, 2014 (UTC) oh right sorry about that!Monkeypolice188 (talk) 11:30, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Ok thanks, ive just realized that it said 8 litre engine, not ve engine, i need to check for info before i edit, thanks againMonkeypolice188 (talk) 19:01, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Poppy Mitchel Hello, i'm just watching your discussion with Cloudkit, but hey, the woman in the artwork is not Poppy Mitchel, she is too different and Poppy CRASHED her car, the woman in the artwork was just busted and also, Poppy is based on Britney Spears (AndreEagle17 (talk) 03:28, September 21, 2014 (UTC)) Wondering how you still can put nonsense? There is another place named Quartier Pigalle?Is there anything about Jean-Baptiste Pigalle had to do with the car?Sean.shn (talk) 10:22, September 22, 2014 (UTC) STOP Imposing me as a kid I am warning you that you are Insulting me as a kid and I hate it.Continuing calling me as a kid will lead you to a report or a block.Sean.shn (talk) 10:33, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Stop erasing I'm warning you not erase any relevant things.If I caught you erasing relevant edits again I will ask an admin to block you.Sean.shn (talk) 10:36, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Promise I promised that I stop tampering nonsense already man.Calm down dude,we should be friends not enemies man.Calm down and stop thinking I am negative.Sean.shn (talk) 10:46, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Please stop Smurfynz, this is Jojo6506. I'm not doing any kind of sockpuppeting act. All I'm currently doing is writing an apology letter to the Admin. So please don't say in the first phase that I'm doing a sockpuppetry. Jojo6506~~<~ Reply I feel kind of sorry for the guy because his Asperger's is clearly an issue, but on the other hand I've told him countless times there are more mature ways to deal with our disagreements and that I'm happy to discuss our differing views calmly. But all he does is insult people and act like a petulant child, asking for them to be blocked for no legitimate reason and even trying to delete complaints made by others. I don't want to keep arguing with him as it's clearly distressing him, so I'm hoping he's finally got the message this time and will calm down. As for the wiki, I'm not really a major contributor here, although I do try and smarten things up where I can. But there are a huge number of pages littered with really bad English. No offence to the people who wrote it, of course, I know many editors on here don't speak English as a first language. But it makes the wiki look completely unprofessional. And as you say, there are a worrying number of edits from apparently young children who really shouldn't really be playing GTA games. The truth is, fixing all those issues is its just such a mammoth job I can't invest myself in it.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 11:46, September 24, 2014 (UTC) IP Address How to do you get to know my IP address?I will consider that you hacked into my IP Address.As im i did nothing to threaten you.I am a different user.BlackforestTaylorSwiftie (talk) 13:15, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Rockstar Link No problem! Don't forget to add it to the other race pages though. ( ) 11:32, September 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 You're right. There are a lot of broken link images again. We had a problem with that, which was taken to Wikia to fix. I'm going to check and see if any other pages are having broken link problems. I thought at first it was my computer messing up. ( ) 11:45, September 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 GTA Online Races I would like to thank you for creating an Infobox for GTA Online races. It's been something I've been trying to do in the past, but it's a good thing you helped. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 00:33, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Whoops LOL. I'll still thank you for helping contribute to the GTA Online races. It's a project I started a long while ago but never got around to finish. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 01:02, September 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Image Licensing I'm not sure. Probably best to ask someone like The Tom. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:48, September 26, 2014 (UTC) User page help How do you add a table/list grid on a page, like on micheal to the left there is a long table with afflictions, nicknames, cars etc, how do you add a grid like that? Monkeypolice188 (talk) 13:05, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Ive seen the table on Andreeagle17 page, where he put his rank, his cars and other info, i want to put one on my page on the left, can you do it for me, then i will insert the text thanksMonkeypolice188 (talk) 13:28, September 27, 2014 (UTC) I'll do. RainingPain17 (talk) 13:29, September 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Image galleries I thought you could just go onto the image page, click edit and add the licensing template that way? If not could you link me to one of the images and I'll have a look. Tom Talk :Glad I could help. Unfortunately I don't think there's a quicker way. Tom Talk 23:59, September 28, 2014 (UTC)